Freetime
by cheesecake22
Summary: Rating and Title may change T for safety. Theres a drought in Kurukara town and Ichigo's Hollow finds its way to Freedom,sleepwalking,choas,friendship,New never before seen blenders, and maybe even hiden secrets. No yaoi. Douse out the Flames...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach or anything associated with it!

* * *

"W-WHY! W-WHEN?" stuttered Ichigo and pointing nervously at his hollow

"_Like I said…" laughed the cold echo of his inner hollow._

"Z-Zangetsu! Can't you just stick him in a box?" Ichigo angrily punched the table.

"This is for now, Ichigo. I can't even think in your own inner world…"

"Sorry ole' man…" Ichigo sad sadly but then turned to his hollow and his scowl grew larger.

The Hollow was satisfied.

Chapter 1

Entrance of a Zanpaktou

**-Inside Ichigo's Inner world-**

Ichigo's Hollow gave questions that could kill by irritation anytime, anyway. When he would get bored, he would try to spread the annoyance to Zangetsu and promptly love the results since that was the only thing to see and do other than watch Rain when it had fallen, or wait till a battle had begun with Ichigo. But this time it was a drought. A drought that would clearly never go to an end until Ichigo had to choose it was an end. But in Karakura Town It was only the beginning. So it also meant it was the beginning of an overheated-psychotic-Hollow stuck In Ichigo's world, for now.

"Can't we just go quickly out to the world of the living-"

"No."

"How 'bout King?"

"No."

They both paused for several moments until he asked again.

"How… about…right…now…?" He had asked almost in a slow motion tone.

But Zangetsu always put it to a No for the rest of the questions.

"For once I WISH there was Rain!" He moaned while waving his arms to catch breeze. "What's his mood this time? And WHY oh Freaking WHY does it HAVE to be so hot in _here!"_

"Hey! Zangetsu. Zangetsu? Zangetsu. Zangetsu can ya hear me?"

But Instead Zangetsu wasn't at all listening. He was also thinking:

_What mood could Ichigo exactly be in? I need to talk to Ichigo Himself but I can't even think! It has been hot for a long time now…_

"Don't get to close." Zangetsu stopped thinkingand relized him leaning in to stare so close he would be able to see the sweat ready to fall.

"Just makin' sure…." He grinned a large smile as he slid away from Zangetsu.

"We're going." Is what all Zangetsu would say for now.

"What?" Where? When did this happen? Hey! Did you have a private conversation with King!"

Zangetsu stepped off his flag pole (He didn't fall like expected to.) and took out his arm from his dark cloak and reached it out as far as it could go and then slowly, his own hand went to a fist and ripping the sky like a garganta.

By the time Ichigo's spirits disappeared the beeping sound of Ichigo's badge screeched:

HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!

And for once Ichigo's World was empty and silent.

**-Karakura High-**

Ichigo raised his hand for the same excuse; to go to the restroom. Rukia did the same Right after Ichigo left the classroom. They agreed just the two of them would be ok for hollow hunting and left within a flash.

"That's weird…" Rukia clicked her phone screen on and off.

"What's up?"

"The location is where the hollow is, is screwing with the signal…. Its like its there but not there!"

"Your stupid phone It's broken I bet…" He murmered

Rukia peered at the location and grunted in surprise as she looked more closely.

"Whats wrong?" Ichigo stopped to look at Rukia, who also stopped waving the phone around with a nervous look.

"Ichigo. It's coming from _your _place…" Rukia shoved the phone in Ichigo's face to show the flashing red button but disappearing and reappearing like it was a flicker more or less.

"Its just looks like its waiting or standing." She added.

"Better advantage. We'll be doing the same too if we don't hurry up." Ichigo said and started to sprint biuling to building But Ichigo was stopped by Rukia.

"Fool! It may not be a hollow… it _could_ be a Shinigami, _but is it attacking a hollow at the exact same spot…? Such a distance would kill it immediately though. But we _are_ the only Shinigami around this district so I don't understand…_

"What the hell is going on? Is it a hollow or not!"

Rukia sighed and shut the phone and finally said:

"I don't know."

Ichigo and Rukia then decided it must've been an error after waiting for a pure five minutes staring at the flickering on and off light as they hurried back to their class.

**-Kurosaki Clinic-**

In Ichigo's room, where it also stood silent and nobody had any whereabouts in the house at all.

Only seconds later a ripping and Crackling sound echoed like lightning in Ichigo's room. It turned dark, like no windows or cracks could let sunlight in. It turned cold, like no heat was ever reached in the room in a life time.

And a _thud_ came from the wooden floor. The Hollow burst with excitement in his mind and held in a smile, while Zangetzu stepped out from the dark ripple ( And luckily seeing The hollow before stepping on him on time) in the middle of the room.

_Im…free…_thought the Hollow… he didn't care about the pain at all when he crash landed from the dark dimension…he was free.


	2. To hide or not to hide

**Woah! So many reviews already! I could just post another chapter! So I did. I'm glad you guys liked it! I've never really done POV and I hope I never have to do them but I guess you can kind of put POV's in some places in the story… p.s. Did you know this was originally a sleepwalking fic…maybe I'll keep it that way…hmm. Or should I just add it in the story like an event… I'll let you decide!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Notice on how I didn't put Shirosaki/shiro or Hichigo for Ichigo's hollow name yet in the story or of any of the chapters! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

To hide or not to hide; That is the solution!

After school with Rukia and Ichigo, Rukia decided to head out to Urahara's to figure out the phone problems. But Ichigo decided himself on going home and meeting Rukia at home later on.

But when Ichigo was about to take his keys from his pockets he heard voices behind the door and he knew his family wouldn't come home early ashim that day... Was he going insane in the heat?

Ichigo then pressed his ears against the heated door and waited for the voices to reappear in his ear…

"When's he gonna be home?" A voice said angrily.

"He's on his way…" Said a deep calm voice.

Ichigo now knew it wasn't some sort of robber, if the intruders were_ actually_ waiting for him. But they didn't sound familiar behind a door.

So, Ichigo quickly stuck the key in the slot and twisted it with a push to open the door all the way to reveal a shock.

"Ah! What the hell took you so long?"

**-Before-**

The Zanpaktou spirits got the hang of the world of the living gravity for awhile and then decided to wait for Ichigo before doing anything else.

"Jeez. Waiting in the heat for that weakling is like hell!" He complained to Zangetsu whom was hanging upside down from Ichigo's ceiling and feeling the weak air from the fan go swiftly on his face.

After what seemed like hours, Zangetsu could tell both of them were getting impatient but he still kept calm by the cold air in the room but then the Hollow snapped and bellowed form the bed "When's he 'gonna be home?"

Zangetsu could sense Ichigo was near so all he said was, "He's on his way." For a reply to him for now.

But then seconds after a snap and a click was heard from the front door. Quickly and without a thought the hollow ran straight towards the hall way and slid into the living room with a fighting stance.

"Ah! What took yeah so long?"

And he could tell that Ichigo's face was just as happy as to see him too…

The Hollow was the only one a bit confused. It was Ichigo by his face but confusing by his clothes. Though he didn't care really. So he smiled a devil smile.

Zangetsu jumped in front and started to explain: "He's going to stay with you till this drought is over,"

"W-WHY! W-WHEN?"

"Don't worry. He has limits of his own." Added Zangetsu. But Ichigo's thoughts of having a hollow, live within the house is more trouble than he needed.

Ichigo then shook his head and angrily punched the table. "Z-Zangetsu! Can't you just stick him in a box?"

"He can learn better obedience when you're around…"

Zangestu sighed and glared at the two. "This is for now, Ichigo." He added "I can't even think in your own inner world…"

"Sorry ole' man…" Ichigo sad sadly but then turned to his hollow and his scowl grew larger.

Zangestu then left back to Ichigo's inner world silently leaving the hollow behind.

Ichigo felt nervous every second since then … What was he going to tell Rukia and the others? What if he just hid the hollow till the drought was over… so many questions rang in his head about his hollow on what to do-_What happens if he attacks me right now! _Ichigo thought quickly, as he looked for his badge or Kon; which was ever the nearest to himself for defense.

The hollow faced opposite directions in the middle room and stood there for several moments.

_I can't even read his mind in this condition… _Ichigo stood there as well exhausted n the heat. He was a bit creped out and curious on what would happen next.

The hollow made a deep smile and curved it wildly; still hidden from Ichigo as he looked for something.

"Sup…King." Was the creepiest, echoing sound that came out of his mouth when Ichigo heard it from searching his pockets for his badge.

Ichigo froze in place as he checked his last pocket to find nothing. _Dammit, Rukia has it!_

"You shouldn't call me that in this world." Ichigo calmly placed his palms behind his head and use it as a head rest.

"IM HOME!" Bellowed a familiar voice about to passing the room but the door was slowly creaking open.

"Karin! Hide!"

"Eh?" The Hollow had no idea who or what was coming.

"I said hide!" Ichigo tried his best not to yell but glared at him.

The Hollow walked carelessly behind the couch and crouched down. The white spiked hair shined from the sun and by itself naturally which didn't help at all.

_That Idiot…He thinks it's some worthless hide and seek game!_

"Who are you talking to Ichi-nii?" Karin asked in front of Ichigo unexpectedly and startled him.

"K-Karin? When? Why are you home so early?"

"Soccer." She said turning behind Ichigo to see who. But Ichigo looked past Karin for a brief moment to see his hollow but turned back quickly to Karin before he could.

"So who was that?"

"I was…I was- TV!"

"The…TV was on?"

"Yes! I turned it off though, so…"

"Well the remotes over there." Karin pointed across the room on a stand. She was right, the remote stood there but as Ichigo looked past Karin he also noticed that His Hollow was no longer there which made him forget to hold a twitch. _He's gone! OH SHI-_ Karin looked at Ichigo thinking it was about the remote, she patted him on the shoulder and left the room to the hallways.

"Don't worry Ichi-nii. The heats making you a little crazy that's all."

"N- no! I'm not crazy!" Ichigo stuttered to explain but Karin smiled and shut her room door.

Seconds later a creek came from the kitchen pantry was heard and stepped out a chuckling hollow.

_Great she thinks I'm a Phsyco now… _Ichigo Put his arm on the wall and then put his head on his arm to make dark circles around his eyes for a silent moment but the mocking of a cold laugh never stopped from the mysterious outlook of a horse to his king.

**

* * *

**

Yay! im done! I hope you liked it! I know it took forever but I wanted some ideas in my head before typing and now I have no excuse for being busy now that it's Spring Break! I'll be posting more often I guess… Woot! When I Read all my Reviews I was all motivated so keep it up!

**Review please!**


	3. When supplies fight back!

**I lied… I usually write a chapter after I get about 5 reviews and I got more than expected to… I hope that people don't just say 'nice chapter' just because they want another chapter as quickly as possible. I'll write chapters the better the reviews are about the fic or how I'm doing so far. It's motivation and of course 'every review counts'! So like I said: The better the motivation the better Ichigo gets owned, by his own Hollow… And I'm not so sure if this chapter would satisfy any body since it's length is like: BLAGH! So I am not to sure if this is like a filler or just what happened before the next chapter comes out…I have a strong feeling this is a filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the anime BLEACH…*sobs in corner***

Chapter 3

When supplies fight back!

After Ichigo relaxed himself he skulked past the couch into his kitchen. "I know you're in there, don't bother…" Not a word came from the room. Ichigo sighed and slid his feet quietly on the cold and stopped at the side of the pantry to keep his shadow hidden. He slowly reached to the pantry door knob then held it tight. In a flash he turned his wrist and tossed it to the side, letting the door fling wide open until it stopped at its point to leave it bounce on the bolts slowly.

The hollow stumbled out with brooms, mops, and other cleaning supplies along with him. To avoid the mess, Ichigo flinched to grab every broom and mop before letting it crash down on his hollow or the solid floor. But since he wasn't as stealthy enough to reach all at the same time in full hands he let only few go past him to his hollow on the cold and solid ground to catch.

"Jeez! One small room and you already made a mess."

"You told me to hide in the first place, dumbass." He said, easily grabbing the equipment falling towards him like it was purposely tossed towards him.

"What a shitty smell!" He coughed and kicked the supplies back in blindly making louder noises than it would, even if it fell to the ground. Ichigo sighed at the cluttered objects now looking like junk. "What crappy mess." Ichigo said to himself as he dully watch his hollow smack, punch, and even get tackled the tools back in.

Ichigo didn't bother either to put it away in order. But he gently dropped and squeezed them back into the darkness. He quickly shut the door before the gear fell again.

Ichigo scratched his forehead in curiosity and noticed that his hollow was holding to wooden long sticks in his hands. "What the hell is that?" Ichigo had a bad feeling of his response…

"Oh this?" The hollow paused and looked down at his hands to see the remains of wood and splinters.

"See, the broom was being a bitch. And wasn't doing like it was told…So I had to be punished like the bitch it was." The words came out of him like it was a major triumph on a first try. But Ichigo felt like punching him in the gut for such obnoxious

"So you broke its damn neck?" Ichigo waved at the shattered wood behind his hollow.

The hollow hid the remains behind him and dropped them then slid them with his feet to the nearest crease of darkness.

"It had to be done, my king." He added and snickered.

Later on when everything was settled down and the heat rested in the house, forcing the residents to loosen up and rest. But when it came to soul reapers and hollows anything can be forced down but the tension and focus between them.

_Bzzz zzz zzz zzz!_

The light blue phone vibrated and ringed out of nowhere. Making Ichigo rush to search under things and in the dark corners until he finally managed to get his hands on it under the Television set.

"Rukia? What is it? Oh it works now?" Ichigo looked at the hollow, now looking challenged at the Television.

"Yeah that hollow…I took care of it." He looked up nervously, clearing his throat to hope that his lying wouldn't be detected so easily.

"Hey… what does this rectangular black thing do? " He randomly pressed the button on the remote. Turning it upside down and flipping it while Ichigo blabbed on. He finally then brushed his thumb on it to the top of the remote.

_Click_

He dropped the remote losing instant interest and focus to stare at the screen that was suddenly black and now filled with color and people.

"What the shit is this?" But Ichigo paid no attention as he tried to hang up the phone as swift as possible without causing too much questions.

"No really Rukia! Don't be stupid and come all the way back here. It could mess up the damn thing all over again." He lowered his voice to a whisper and looked back. It seemed that not much mattered in the background so he went and murmured. "Just hang in the soul society; it would do well for both of us." He shut the phone with a snap and put it away back to his pocket.

Rukia sat there on the table chair with an open phone still beeping in the silent room. She shut it off and put it away in a shove. "In what universe does that _moron_ tell me what is clearly better and what is not? For all I know that dumbass was just sitting on his lazy ass watching the television! I'm not deaf!"

She ranted on as she packed up and left the shop. "I could care less about the damn phone!" And she was on the side walk, on her way.


End file.
